


he holds me in his big arms

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inadvisable drinking habits, possibly start of series?, summertime sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple of months Lucifer rolls up in his beat up old car, Sam is always waiting. They both claim it's just sex, really fantastic sex but maybe it's something more though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	he holds me in his big arms

Read the newly revised version here : <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6278797>


End file.
